


Consequences

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Het, Het and Slash, Jealousy, Multi, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Consequences

Fred hadn't really thought about the consequences but when did he ever?

He figured he'd make George and Lee both a bit jealous and that he'd have to have a tumble with Angelina to do it seemed like the icing on the cake. She was easy on the eyes as well as being an excellent chaser.

What more could he ask for?

Only now Angelina wasn't speaking to him (he probably shouldn't have made a crack about scoring so soon after but it was a good joke) and George and Lee were thick as thieves, leaving Fred the jealous one.


End file.
